The conecttion of Haruhi and Kyon
by MewShiny
Summary: Haruhi really wants to know the secret that the rest of the brigade has been keeping from her, she asked Kyon but he didn't know where to begin. What will happen now? There's no way she would give up. Switches from Haruhi and Kyon's povs, Kyon x Haruhi.
1. only the begining

No, don't tell me about anything supernatural that me isn't me. It's Haruhi, the last person you'd want to know about whatever you're talking about.

Ok sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself, I'd better start from the beginning.

I was supposed to be taking a test in class but i couldn't hardly red the test because last night I'd stayed up wondering what kind of torture Haruhi would be putting me through this week. Meanwhile I could hear Haruhi happily snoring on the desk behind me, muttering something about a slider stealing her cheese puffs, ever since she finished her own test thirty or so minutes ago.

But in any case my lack of sleep and test taking skills are hardly relevant in the story that I'm trying to tell, so moving on to after class.

The instant the bell rang Haruhi grabbed the back of my blazer and dragged me at a sickening pace down the halls.

When we finally stopped in the most vacant spot on school grounds, a spot that couples often came to and kissed, I became nervous, more so when Haruhi opened her mouth and spoke words I'd wished I'd never hear.

"I've noticed you always sneaking around with the other brigade members, and talking behind my back, I've even caught my name in those conversations," Haruhi fumed, "I want to know exactly what is going on, *insert evil smirk here* and you're going to tell me."

For being in a position I wished I'd never be in, I had to say Haruhi looked stunning that day, absolutely gorgeous. Did I mention her hair was in a ponytail?

It was a struggle not to stumble over my words, "Umm... well where should I start... you see..."

My mind had drawn a blank. Where should I start, her power, or the rest of the brigades power. Should I even tell her at all?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can tell you yet, I have to figure out where to start, and when to explain the truth."

"Just tell me everything, start to finish."

"I can't not yet at least," it was the only answer I had.

I should have known something was about to happen.

I went to the only place in the school were someone like me can think without worrying that Haruhi will interrupt, the bathroom.


	2. strange things are happening to me

Stupid Kyon, why wouldn't he tell me the secret? Did a time traveler or an esper do something weird and erase his memory, or maybe he had been cursed and bad things will happen if he says anything about it. Somehow thinking of these things made me want to know even more, if someone went to so much trouble to keep it a secret it had to be a good one.

I was sweaty from all the running earlier, I didn't like the feeling who would, I went to the bathroom so i could at least wash my face.

As I looked in the mirror I saw something that I thought I'd never see, Kyon was staring back at me. This was a girls bathroom right, what was he doing here? I waved my hand a bit Kyons hand waved too.

Suddenly Kyons friend Tanigutchi (or something like that) walked in.

"So what exactly are you doing, Kyon?" he asked

I turned around realizing that I was the Kyon in the mirror was me. I wonder who would believe this kind of thing, it was exactly what the SOS brigade was looking for. I figured it would be best to go report my discovery of a mystery to the rest of the brigade, even though I was brigade cheif and thus the only one that really mattered.

No, thats not true the other brigade members mattered too. It hadn't been apparent to me that Kyon was anything more than a henchmen to me until I had a dream about him kissing me. But now I was Kyon, I wouldn't tell anyone but my trusted brigade members, for the time being I would just act Kyon-ish. In other words as boring as possible.

"Nothing," I replied to Tanigutchi as I left the mens bathroom. I headed straight to my clubroom.


	3. a conflict

It didn't take me long to realize that Haruhi and I had switched places, I was pretty much used to these kinds of things by now. But it did shock me a little bit, suddenly being a girl and all.

It was only a moment after realizing that I no longer had a chance with Ashahina that that I realized what Haruhi would be able to do with this opportunity.

She'd wanted to know the secret, I knew it, now she was me, the rest of the brigade members wouldn't hesitate to tell ME things regarding the secrets that they had. I still had the chance that she would think that they were joking.

I still had time.

I ran to the clubroom, it was much easier in this body than it would have been in mine, man I needed to start working out. Darn it she was already there, and that brings you up to current.

No, don't tell me about anything supernatural, that's not really me. It's Haruhi the last person you'd ever want to know about whatever it is you're saying.


	4. Kyon's an Idiot

On the way to the clubroom I realized that if I didn't report my and Kyon's situation then I would have a chance to figure out the secret.

I walked into the room.

Mikuru handed me a glass of tea, just before Koizumi began to talk as he set up the othello board.

"There has been an overwhelming number of closed spaces as of late."

"Closed spaces... could you remind me again what those were?" I asked trying to sound like Kyon.

"How could you forget?" Koizumi retorted, "They are... to put it simply... a glitch in normal space that occurs when Haruhi's emotions grow negatively unstable."

"oh yeah that's right," I replied. What was he talking about? Was this really some kind of code or something?

The world seemed to turn upside down when Kyon (in my body) rushed in and exclaimed, "Okay everyone today I'm going to give you all nicknames that you have to go by in the clubroom from now on! After all we don't want Kyon to be the only one that goes by a nickname."

Was he trying to pretend to be me? Who would he fool, they would know something was up right away, we are talking about my elite SOS brigade after all. Durring the awkward silence I watched and waited for someone to point out how differently Haruhi was acting today, no one did, suddenly I felt disappointed.


	5. what am I talking about

Was Haruhi disappointed, or was she surprised that no one realized that I wasn't her? She didn't really want anyone to notice after all, and so no one would, even with the fact that usually I would be confused by such things I could understand at least this much.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for me to say something so I cleared my throat and began the task that I had set up for myself, "Well, Yuki you will be Yu-chan, and Mikuru you can be Miru-chan, and Koizumi you can be... Mizu-kun (cause you're just so darned calming to be around) and you guys all have to call me supreme queenly overlord brigade chief Haru-chan-sama."  
"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Koizumi or rather Mizu-kun, "something about you seems off."

"Don't ask such stupid questions Mizu-kun, I regret making you vice brigade cheif," I said trying my best to sound Haruhi-ish, "From now on the ranking of brigade members will be the order in which you joined, that means Kyon is now vice chief and Mizu-kun is now the errand boy."

There was pure silence as everyone in the room paused, I swear I could hear the fingers of those computer club idiots typing down the hall it was so quiet, I decided to do something about it.  
"Kyon come with me to the hall so we can discuss your new duties as vice chief."

"Ok then," she replied.


	6. if only

_**(A/N: Forgive me if the dialogue in this chapter sounds like old English, I've been watching RomeoXJuliet a lot as of late)**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...  
**_

The second we were barely out of ear shot Kyon began to speak.

"Please, Haruhi, end this foolishness and I'll tell you everything! I've already decided that you deserve to know, so please let me be myself and I'll tell you!"

I was taken aback by the desperation in his voice. I hesitantly replied, "And why not tell me now? Besides what do you expect me to do about this, there is nothing I know that I could do?"

"I can't tell you... it's part of the secret, and I will not tell you until we return to normal."

"What if that never happens? What if we are forced to be each other forever?" I couldn't help but wonder.

He deflected with his usual sarcasm, "Then my test grades will be higher," before he told the truth with soft eyes, "That won't happen, I believe in you, Haruhi."

"I hope the faith you have in me is right in being there," and with that I reentered the clubroom.

The rest of the meeting nothing eventful happened. I just sat there is his seat wondering.

_Why did he have so much faith in me?_

_What does he expect me to do?_

_What is he hiding?_

_..._

_..._

_I intend to find out._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_


	7. it's not like that I promise

I adjourned the clubs meeting for the day when it felt as though the silence had gone on long enough. Everyone filed out one at a time, but when I went to leave I found Haruhi with her (my) hand on my (her) shoulder. A request not to leave yet.

"I can't go home like this," She said.

"I can't either..." I replied.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment then we both came up with the same idea at once.

"A hotel."

We both blushed.

"... but not_ the same_ bed... of _course_."

We each called a parent and told them that we would be staying at a friends house, I at Koizumi's, and Haruhi at Asahina's. Then we went to check into a hotel.

_What on earth have we done? We must have looked like a couple of eloping teens to the woman at the counter._

So,

_Are we?_

Now I'm not even sure.

Yesterday I'd have defiantly said no. Without a moment's hesitation. As for today, that question goes unanswered.

Entering our room, both Haruhi and I blushed a pale scarlet, to see that there was only one bed.

For a moment we both stood still and silent, then I spoke, "I'll go get another room... or a roll away."

As I started to walk to the door I felt a gentle tug on the shoulder of the school uniform.

"Don't... _don't leave me_," She said in a whisper.

How unlike her.


	8. love love love

"Don't leave me"?

How could I bring myself to say such words... it was... so unlike me. Yet he didn't try to continue to the door. He stayed with me.

Because _I_ asked him to.

My heart fluttered, my BPM was probably accelerating like crazy, of course so did my mind.

How did it come to this?

Kyon and I were alone in a hotel room with only one bed, I was a boy and he was a girl, he was keeping some kind of huge secret from me, and yet... at that moment I didn't care about anything but that he'd stayed with me.

We were in sync, I could tell it from his face.

I was defiantly in love with Kyon, not ready to go that far, but no doubt in love. I was just as sure that he loved me in return.

We both stood, silent as stones, after all he'd realized it to.

_My_ love.

_His_ love.

_OUR LOVE._

"I won't ever leave you again," he whispered into my ear as he leaded in close, "_Never again_."

But in his mind: _I will stay by your side as long as I can, but eventually I'll have to leave, but you'll be all the more happy when I return to you_.

Everything seemed to be going so..._perfectly._ As though all of this had been set up by someone just out of reach, as though someone had been pulling the strings of fate...and of our hearts.

By now Kyon and I had began to hug, I wanted to push him away, and say that something wasn't right, but I also wanted to stay in his warm embrace.

_If only for a moment._


	9. time to die, painfully

Haruhi was hugging me, or was it the other way around, we were so in sync it was hard to tell. Haruhi tensed. Something in the air felt wrong.

We were being watched, by who, I couldn't be sure. Maybe the Organization, maybe some time travelers, maybe some organic humanoid robotic interfa- aliens. No doubt they would have been keeping a close eye on me to see what I'd do ever since I promised Haruhi that I would tell her everything, none of them had wanted her to know to begin with, I was a risk to that. They had probably been looking for a chance to get rid of me since Haruhi and I left school.

Suddenly my phone rang. I gave Haruhi an 'I'm sorry' smile, and picked up quickly.

"Kyon, what are you doing!" The familiar voice rang probably louder than he'd meant for it to in my ear.

"Hugging the girl I love," I said, ready to hang up on Koizumi in a moment, but then I noticed the urgency in his voice.

"Well you and Haruhi are in danger!" The esper boy said.

"What?" I asked. Haruhi beside me looked worried when she heard the desperation in _MY_ voice.

"The organization... it's decided that _Suzumiya is_ to _dangerous_... it's also decided you're, more or less, _her fuse_. So to speak. The organization has given the order that the two of you are to be_ erased_. Just by calling to tell you this _I have gone rouge_ and am no longer part of the organization. Please tell me where you are imeaditly so I can come to help you, so that you won't _die a painful death._"

"Why does this have to be my life...?" I murmured to myself before telling Koizumi the name of the hotel and hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't tell you yet, but you'll know soon enough. You'll know soon enough."

_Granted we don't die first._

_Painfully._


	10. wait   Mikuru was from the future?

The phone call Kyon had just taken could not possibly be good. There was no way.

His face was forlorned, his spirit dark, his eyes were both.

when I asked who'd called he simply said, "Koizumi, it was important."

About an hour of silence, and pacing, later there was a knock on the door. Revealing none other Koizumi Itsuki, my mysterious transfer student.

"I see that Haruhi is here as well, Kyon, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Well that's none of my business. We really should get out of here, The organization had a tap on my phone so they probably know that you're here after our conversation, sorry. We really need to change locations," He said, "Might I suggest..."

"No! Anything you think of is probably also what most of the people at that incredibly over resourced Organization would think of," Kyon said, I was starting to lose them, Kyon continued, "Haruhi should pick where we go."

For a moment Koizumi's usual smile slipped to reveal a look of confusion before returning to his creepy smile, "So the two of you have body swapped," He laughed.

"What of it?" I asked.

"So your plan is to have Haruhi pick using her power? Kyon I hate to tell you, but Haruhi's power doesn't just rest within her mind part of it is in her body. Her power has been divided, half with you, half with her. Either it won't work at all or you'll have to work together."

"Wait power? Mine? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Kyon looked at me, "I'll tell you later...right now it's not safe."

"Might I mention that the other key groups are trying to annihilate you as well. Asahina's been sent back to the future and is currently engaged in a debate over your very lives, meanwhile Nagato has also gone rouge and is trying to buy us some time with the data integrated thought entity."

"Mikuru was from the future?"


	11. John Smith

_Man did it have to be the SOS Brigade vs. the world? How did it even come to this?_

Koizumi, Haruhi, and I were going well... somewhere. We didn't really know where, but we figured if we didn't know where we were going them the people trying to kill us defiantly wouldn't find us. When we arrived at a rundown hotel in the middle of a blizzard (however illogical that may have been), I explained _everything_ to Haruhi.

"Haruhi I know I told you I wasn't going to tell you the secret until we were body-swapped back but it looks like it'll be better for all of us if I just tell you now."

Haruhi nodded.

"I don't have a problem with it now that I'm no longer a member of the organization, although it may lead to the destruction of the world," He smiled his normal creepy smile, "But you're my best friend and I trust your judgment."

_Seriously? That's all he was going to say? He'd practically just said _'hey if you do this the world will probably explode, but it might not, no pressure'.

"First things first. Haruhi," I said with the illusion of being calm when I really wasn't, "I'm **John Smith**."

"The John Smith that will shake the world apart?" Haruhi looked at me, then she got closer, there was a shocked look on her face, "It really is you? When I first saw you I thought maybe you were his brother...but...then you told me you only had a little sister. You looked the same then as you do now! How can... unless..."

"We already told you that Mikuru was a time traveler, She helped me go back in time. For me those events were only a few months ago," I said waiting a moment for her to think everything through before I continued to the next part, "Koizumi over there is an esper. He, up until now, has worked with a secret group of espers known as the Organization."

"I knew he probably belonged to a _suspicious_ organization..." Haruhi muttered.

"Nagato is a organic, humanoid, robotic interface made by something called the data integrated thought entity. Or more simply put, she's a robot made by aliens."

After a moment of Haruhi's 'OMG' face she said, "What are the chances that this club made up of random members that I dragged together (some kidnapped) is made up pretty much completely of the very supernatural things the club was designed to look for?"

"We went through this before, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you then, besides you'd thought it was all just a joke anyway," I continued, "That's where you come in! The three of them were sent to observe/entertain you."

"And why would they need to observe me? Is this where that power you and Koizumi have been talking about finally comes into play?" Haruhi asked.

I gave her a '_I'm getting to that part_' look and continued, "Each group sees you in a different light, but all of them had decided to simply observe at first, after events from three years ago. The data integrated thought entity, thinks of you as '_a chance for further evolution_'. The time travelers see you as '_a disruption in the time space continuum'_. The Organization sees you as '_a goddess'._"

Haruhi's (although technically they're mine) eye's grew wide with _disbelief_, then _shock_, before finally closing with _acceptance._


	12. so, I'm a Godess, big deal

"Well we should rest up while we have the chance. Boys in one room girls in another. Don't worry Kyon, I'll protect Haruhi," Koizumi said once Kyon and my conversation about my being perhaps the most powerful being in the world without ever realizing it.

I couldn't help but replay all the words Kyon and I had just exchanged over and over in my mind.

"What did I do that made them think such things? What is my power?" I said at the verge of anger though I didn't know why.

Kyon replied with similar pointless anger, "You have the power to make what you want to happen, happen. Every day since I met you there's been nothing but one supernatural event after another, while you go trudging off looking for what's right in front of you. Even that one night... you remember right? You and I woke up together in a gray world, you had given up on the world and decided to make a new one, the old world would have been destroyed if I hadn't...um... shown you that the old world still had worth."

"and what about you? You've told me about Koizumi, Mikuru, Yuki, and myself. So now tell me about you! Like what are you or why they told you all of this, and not me."

"I'm a normal human being," Kyon said, "Well that's mostly true, the reason for telling me is, I'm the key to you, I needed to know what I was getting dragged into."

"So pretty much I'm goddess who can control the world... That's just..."

"Exactly," Koizumi chimed in.

When Koizumi and I got to our room we talked while setting up our beds (yes there were two this time).

"So as an esper what kind of powers do you have ..." I asked.

"Well I can enter closed spaces and battle with celestials. In other words, I can enter the alternate dimensions you create when you have negative emotions and fight the destructive beings that you create. Speaking of which that dream that Kyon refereed to earlier, that world was like an upgraded closed space."

"Well that sounds pretty lame... even Kyon's whole 'key to my power' thing sounded more interesting."

Suddenly the window broke and a maid and butler came in. They said together, "Hello, we're just an ordinary maid and butler that happened to be passing by."

Koizumi looked at them with a smile, "Arakawa? Mori? You two are here to help us, or will I have to fight you?"

The butler nodded, "We're here to help."

"Mori why don't you go don't to the room Kyon's and tell him that we have more allies. By the way Haruhi and Kyon have body swapped, it may give us an advantage because none of the key powers know about that yet (except maybe those in the future) they'll assume that Kyon is Haruhi and vice versa, but it's also take the advantage of Haruhi's power away."

The maid ran off.


	13. I want to be a boy again

I debated to myself weather or not I should put on the conveniently located change of clothes that was on my bed. Sure it would be awkward what with it involving me seeing Haruhi's naked body, but I felt even more awkward wearing a skirt, _couldn't Haruhi have put on gym clothes before body swapping us, at least then I'd still have pants on? Well... it's not her fault...she only did this because she wanted to find out the secret._

"Hello, I know it's been a while but I'm here to help," said a familiar energetic voice behind me.

"Asahina (big)!" I gasped as I turned to look at her.

"You can just call me Mikuru," She giggled her voice overflowing with nostalgia, "Oh, this brings back so many memories..._ Haruhi used to torment me _so..."

"So you're time-travel-agency or whatever is ok with your helping? I thought they were against Haruhi finding this stuff out."

"I fill a very important position in the agency, I managed to convince them higher ups to _trust in your judgment_ as Haruhi's key, and so let me come back here and they let me bring this," She pulled out an extremely hi-tech looking gun, probably with _lasers_, "The fate of the world is in your hands. _Past, present, and future, we are counting on you_. The future will help Kyon in every way it can."

"That's good to know."

"You also have any help I or the younger me can provide."

"Thanks," I said.

At that moment the door burst open, and Mori the maid appeared.

"Hello I'm a maid who just happened to be passing by."

"_YOU'RE LYING_," I shouted.

"Mr. Arakawa and I just happened to be passing by and decided that we are going to help you guys," Mori said.

"Oh... that's good..."

"So this means we have seven... no eight people," Mikuru said.

"Eh? Aren't there only six?" Mori asked with a strange air of cuteness, that half fit her and half instilled fear into my heart.

"Huh? Let's see... there's Kyon, Haruhi, Koizumi, Yuki, Me, younger me, Mori, and Mr. Arakawa. It's eight, I knew I was right!" Mikuru said with utmost confidence.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep, we'll meet up with the um... _boys_... in the morning," I said awkwardly. It felt weird not be be classified in the _vague category 'boys' _but then again_ it couldn't be helped._

Haruhi and I needed to get back in our original bodies as soon as possible, before something bad happened. I had the feeling we'd be needing Haruhi's power soon.

_Very soon._


	14. moment in private

(A/N: I just want to say that my original plot-plan for this story ended around chapter eight with a really romantic kissing scene and a bunch of 'we are one'-type crap... and then I thought about the current plot line [it will be much more shocking than the generic kiss ending if I can deliver it right], so sorry if the story doesn't progress very smoothly...I'm kind of making it up on the spot... but i do have an ending in mind...)

...

I woke in a _dream_. The sky above was gray, and there was no one around... this was a 'closed space' wasn't it? But why was I here?

Nothing could been seen for miles except grass and flowers up to my knees swaying gently as though there was wind, even though there wasn't any wind. The gray sky above held a few scattered clouds, but they seemed sullen and _forbidding_ against the sky instead of bright as they would against a blue one.

A hand brushed against mine, Kyon. He actually looked like himself not me, this was a dream after all.

I whispered to him, "Any idea what's going on?"

"Usually Koizumi would be here to explain that...but it looks like he's not here..." Kyon replied, "I can't see any celestials either... maybe we're here to _finish_ what Koizumi interrupted earlier at that other hotel."

"That sounds like it might work. So where were we...?"

"About here i think."

_We both closed our eyes and..._

(A/N: I agree with S. Morgenstern 'Everyone deserves a moment of true privacy' besides you know what happened anyway.)

Later everyone ate some conveniently located pancakes as we discussed what we knew about the current situation. Which basically boiled down to:_ we may be having some kind of all out war between the key powers, the future is on our side, no one else is, Kyon and I are body swapped and thus basically useless, Koizumi -though a wonderful psychiatrist- is also useless, the only special thing future Mikuru has -besides the biggest rack I have ever seen- is a laser gun, the maid and butler are useless._

"I just have one question," Kyon said, everyone who had any right to answer nodded, he continued, "So what's the point of there even being a battle? I've already told Haruhi it's not like they can change that, shouldn't they just give up?"

"In case you don't remember the data integrated thought entity has perfected time travel as well, it could change the past were it not set on destroying us all," Future Mikuru said.

Then the maid butler and Koizumi chimed in speaking in turn, "Plus, the Organization just happens to have given the order to _kill Haruhi and Kyon_. They really don't care that she knows but rather has decided that _her power as a god is far to dangerous_ and that they should get rid of her before she finds out (to late for that) or learns to effectively use her power."

"In this weakened state (or perhaps not, that is simply the way it appears) Haruhi Suzumiya would be a easy target, someone should stay by her side at all time to protect her," Yuki said, appearing out of no where.

The tension on Kyon's face tensed up the moment that Yuki entered the room. As if things would be much easier with her around.

"Is it safe to assume that your dealings with the data thought entity are over and that it is on our side?" Koizumi asked Yuki.

"It has given me _ten days_, to prove that it is better off with Haruhi. If I cannot then I will be _shut down_."


	15. I might destroy the world

"You'll be _shut down_? What do you mean?" I shouted, hearing her say this... it made my heart ache but what was she to me.

She and I had been through so much, but I couldn't say what I felt even remotely compared to what I felt for Haruhi.

"From the beginning I_ was_ only an interface meant to _observe_. If I am determined to have taken the _wrong _course of action, it will be the second time I've gone _astray_. It will mean the end."

(A/N: if you've seen/read the disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya or plan to and don't want spoilers you can skip this next paragraph, it's a vague summery of the plot.)

As she talked I remembered the events that occurred last Christmas. How Nagato had tried to change the world but ultimately left me with the choice of weather or not it should change, and I denied her a normal world. How when it was all over I told Nagato to tell the data integrated thought entity that if anything happened to Nagato I would (If I really was the key to Haruhi) get Haruhi's help to take revenge. This would be what she meant by the first time_ she had gone astray_.

After a brief silence Nagato spoke again, "Even so _I am glad_ that I was able to meet all of you, but _I accept my fate_. In ten days I will have to say _my final goodbye_ to you all..."

"Stop it right now Yuki!" Haruhi interrupted, " You think we'll just sit around and_** LET YOU DISAPPEAR?**_ Well you've got another thing coming, if that data inte-whatever even dares try to lay a ... whatever on you (a valued member of the SOS Brigade) _I will personally beat the thing until it's a little gooey smear on some space-rock!_"

_How violent!_

Nagato's face lit up the tiniest bit.

"Now our war has a time limit..." Koizumi pointed out, "We have ten days. I assume that time travel won't give us more time."

Nagato shook her head.

"Then we have to come up with a plan a to take care of the Organization (thus proving Haruhi's strength and making the data integrated thought entity want to be on her good side) and go through with the plan within _two hundred forty hours_," Mikuru stated.

"Then for the time being let's adjourn this meeting so when can come up with plans," Arakawa said, and we did.

Mikuru stopped Haruhi and I, "There's something I need to talk to you two about."

"If it's important you probably should have said it at the meeting," I replied.

"It's about something You said to Haruhi three... no it's closer to four years ago now."

"The one first time or the second time?" I asked.

"The second, When I was by your side and you said..."

"_'Take care of the John Smith who will shake the world apart.'_" Haruhi quoted what I said to her perfectly.

"Exactly."

"Well what about it?" I asked.

"It may be happening _now_."


	16. I wish I hadn't seen that

I remembered it clearly: I had just snuck into the school property and drew a pictogram, aided by a strange man "John Smith". When I left and was on my way home I heard his voice shout "Take care of the John Smith who will shake the world apart".

Now, an older, less shy, version of Mikuru is telling me there was actually a point to that?

"How can you be so sure?" I wondered aloud.

"Well... I'm not, but doesn't this seem like the prologue of a disaster like that?"

Prologue? So everything up until now was just a prologue? My thoughts were flying frantically, and then it hit me. Everything so far was just lining everything up for destruction. For doom.

Kyon seemed to be thinking the same thing, but for him it was worse. This prophecy... was about him. He was the 'John Smith' that would shake the world apart. Somehow it made me feel depressed just thinking that Kyon was probably going to destroy the world. Come to think of it I had already tried to destroy the world, it's a pretty easy thing to do, isn't it. Personally I didn't think Kyon capable of doing such a thing, but he'd said it to me himself three years ago.

Speaking of which, I asked, "Why did you even say that, where did it come from?"

"Well you, a different you that I had met in an alternate version of the world where none of these fantasy type things exist, that you was able to remember about John Smith, and she told me 'You know I met John Smith a second time. She told me about when she was going home from her vandalizing school property she'd heard John Smith's voice again and he'd said it."

"Then maybe we should talk to this 'other me' she was the first one that said it she must know something!" I shouted.

"yeah but she heard it from me."

"Besides we can't just 'meet her' anyway that would require us changing the entire world again including you (because you are her after all)," Future Mikuru said with a strange expression.

Then I guess we have no choice then just let Kyon destroy the world... although supposedly 'John Smith' will so maybe Kyon has MPD and just doesn't know about it or something (Evil twin? maybe...).

"THE ORGANIZATION IS HERE! EVERYONE RUN!" I heard Koizumi's voice shout from down the hall, he sounded as if he were in pain.

Mikuru drew her laser gun, turning to me with a questioning gaze. I returned it with a curt nod, before we both looked to Kyon who also nodded.

When we reached the room that Koizumi was supposed to be in I kicked the door down with Kyon's surprisingly weak legs. What I saw looking into that room, it would probably give me nightmares for a month, but that's not the point.

Koizumi was about to die.


	17. the unknowing goddess

These past few years I'd spent at Haruhi's side, had made me believe anything could happen. If you told me that scientists had discovered that the moon was _REALLY_ made of an assortment of cheeses, I wouldn't even blink. Tell me the world's going to end in a few minutes,_ been-there-done-that_. Say that in the future dogs have dominated the human race, I'll just say, '_is that so_?'. On the other hand, I _never_ expected to see _anything_ like this.

_A member of the SOS Brigade... couldn't die... _right_?_

Yet there Koizumi was, on the floor bleeding. He was still trying to get up, to keep fighting, his only weapon was a shard of glass that was cutting his hand worse. Two people stood opposite of him, a boy and girl (or so I presumed, it was hard to tell, they wore helmets), both wearing skin tight body suits with various objects latched around the waist, and red balls of raw energy floating freely in their hands.

_Organization members._

Mikuru lifted her gun and began to shoot at the boy, but not before Haruhi went to sharply kick the boy in the face. I never would have guessed that the girl would disarm Mikuru with a quick hand movement, or that the boy would tackle Haruhi to the ground.

Koizumi looked at me, winked, then spoke in an ever weakening raspy voice, "_Ha...ru...hi... run... it's our only chance_."

It took me a while to realize he was talking to me. Only a moment longer to realize that he was asking me to abandon him and get away from the Organization alone.

Haruhi looked to me with a sad expression, "Just run!"

Well if they were asking me to act like I was Haruhi, I'd best not disappoint, before running off I had one last thing to say, "You guy's had better not die!_ That's an order!_"

Koizumi finally managed to stand, "Then I'd best _not disappoint you_."

On that note I ran as fast as Haruhi's skinny, little legs could carry her light, beautiful body.

Where am I going? I dared ask myself, but I knew the answer. To my doom.

There was no where safe to run to. _Not anymore._

Everyone had left my side.

I would probably never see them again.

In the midst of the moment I didn't care. I would honor their (probably)_ last_ request and play the role of Haruhi, the unknowing goddess.


	18. Crossing point

The situation was quickly escalating. A snowball rolling downhill. And now... with Kyon gone I wasn't sure I had the sanity to deal with it anymore. He'd always been there, making sure I didn't go to far, now I was ready to snap. So where was he?

"Should we give chase?" The esper girl asked the boy, "Haruhi is the one we came for."

"We're also supposed to get rid of that boy, perhaps you should give chase and I'll catch up when I'm done here."

"Roger that."

The girl transformed into a red orb of light and quickly sped off.

"Don't rule me out so easily!" Koizumi said, as he hit the esper boy over the head with a glass vase (Where did that come from?), "That's for saying you'd kill my best friend."

The boy collapsed on the floor with a thud. Koizumi began to follow that example before Mikuru and I both rushed to catch him.

"He's bleeding to much we, have to stop the bleeding!" Mikuru said frantically.

I looked around for a better option before ripping Kyon's school-uniform's shirt into gauze strips and wrapping them around Koizumi's bleeding spots. It looked like he at least would make it.

Then something hit me, "How is he bleeding if he was attacked with physic powers?"

Mikuru shrugged, "Perhaps one of them had a collapsible sword, or their psyche manifests as a blade? Whatever the case, we can't stay here much longer, the Organization knows we're here. Haruhi (She meant Kyon but said Kyon in case the organization boy was still conscious) will know exactly where to go when she (he) see's what I secretly put in the book bag she was carrying."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Kyon, I think the better question would be 'when?'," Koizumi corrected quietly.  
"Right," Mikuru stated, "Ok, Kyon, This is my TPPD (Temporal Portal Projection Device), my time machine. We're going to late afternoon, July 7th, lets get everyone together."

"Okay, lets go visit the past," I said.

So we got everyone who was on our side together and disappeared. Leaving Kyon behind.

After a slightly nauseating experience, we had arrived in some greenery behind a park bench. On the park bench were none other than young Mikuru and Kyon, just when I was about to jolt forward and say 'hi' or something along those lines, The older Mikuru stopped me.

"Sorry I have something I have to do right now... I'll be back in a bit... probably," she said, and she began to go toward Kyon. Suddenly the littler Mikuru fell over -asleep- and the bigger Mikuru said to Kyon, "It's been a while, hasn't it."


	19. Haruhi might be right

**(A/N: I am aware that it isn't TPPD- Temporal portal projection device- it's actually TPDD -Temporal portal destroid device- but I didn't realize my mistake until after I uploaded that chapter... so I'm just going to keep using the mistake one because it's already there and I think it makes more sense. Oh and, I'd be VERY happy if you would review... seriously... please.)**

**...**

I had gone to the first place that came to mind, _home_. The second I got inside I locked all the doors, closed all the blinds, and sat promptly on my couch before my sister came in.

"Haru-Nyan! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Oh, that's right I'm still in Haruhi's body, maybe I should have gone to_ HER _ house. I said, "I wanted to tell you that Kyon will be away for important SOS Brigade business... I'll be leaving soon but if anyone asks_ I was never here_. Better yet... _You don't know me_."

"I don't know what's going on... but You can count on me Haru-nyan."

_I bet she wouldn't have said that if she knew I were her older brother_, I thought.

My more than slightly depressed thoughts were interrupted by a faint red glow from outside a front window, _an esper_. _Aren't they supposed to only have any power at all inside closed spaces, or have all the laws of the universe been broken simply because I told Haruhi everything?_

You know what, it didn't even matter. Right in front of me was the one and Mikuru Asahina (small).

"Kyon, the higher ups told me that you would be here... with a TPPD. We have to go back to Tanabata three years ago."

The rest of our conversation was reminiscent of a Q and A session...

"Again?" I asked

"Yes," She replied.

"So... what's the reason this time?" I asked.

"You and I have to meet up with the others," She answered.

"Shouldn't there be an easier way to do that?" I asked

"One of the higher ups arranged it to let us rendezvous somewhere that our enemy won't be able to find us."

Q and A session over.

"I guess we should get going, it's not wise to keep _Her_ (or at the moment _Him_) waiting," I said taking off the backpack I don't remember ever putting on and reaching in to find Mikuru's TPPD,_ let's go meet up with Haruhi before she blows the world up or something._

"Yes, I agree," Mikuru nodded. Then she clasped my (Haruhi's) hands in her own and we went off to the past once_ again._

By then I'd gotten used to the sick feeling that time travel brought, I didn't even feel the least bit nauseous the second Mikuru and I appeared behind Haruhi and the others. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I was able to see me on the bench in front of them and me hiding on the other side of the street watching. I was, however, happy to see everyone again, it had felt like so long even though hardly anytime had passed at all.

"Hey, Haruhi," I whispered in her (my) ear. When she (or rather he) turned around the look of surprise on her face was priceless_, I'll defiantly remember that face, it's not often you'd get to see your own look of surprise._

_All these interesting events that just keep happening one after another, are actually starting to get a little boring. Maybe Haruhi's on to something.  
_


	20. That's not good enough

I was so happy to see Kyon again. It's as simple as that, I was just happy. The world around had all but lost all reason, but I didn't care, I was simply happy to see Kyon again. If this were a fairy tale I would probably babble on about his being my true love, and he probably is, but this is no fairy tale.

"Now that everyone's here," Koizumi whispered, "Perhaps we should relocate to somewhere we won't need to be so quite?"

"Right," Kyon responded.

"To the cafe?" Someone suggested, but I wasn't really paying any attention to who.

"That should work, I just hope it's still open."

Mikuru replied, "it is. I checked earlier."

There was an unspoken, '_then let's go_', passed between everyone.

When we got to the cafe we realized that we didn't really have anything to say, it wasn't like we'd been apart long enough to need to catch up, and we didn't seem to have any new plans for fighting the Organization. There was simply silence.

Even accounting for the silence... _something was wrong_, and it was _right_ in _front _of _me_. _What is it..._

"Does the Organization have any notable weakness's? Anything we could use against them?" Kyon asked Koizumi.

"I'm sorry but nothing comes to mind," Koizumi shook his head, "I was never a very important member of the Organization, rather _I was expendable_ (that's why they'd sent me on the mission to watch Haruhi), if they had any notable weak points a lower-leveled esper like me wouldn't be told about it."

_I know that something's wrong... why can't I tell what it is? It's important...I think._

_It's not something that's _here_ or not here, but something that _shouldn't_ be the way it is._

"All I know about the Organization is that it is a highly classified group that concerns itself with the goings on of the _goddess_ Haruhi Suzumiya, It has agents stationed almost all over Japan they may even be watching us at _this moment_. The Organization has almost_ limitless_ resources available at _any_ given moment_," _Koizumi continued, "looking from the outside it appears to have no flaws, or weak points. Even having three ex-Organization members on this crack team provides us no information we wouldn't have without."

"That's Not Good Enough!" I shouted, "We Need To Try Harder!"

I could see the look on Kyon's (actually since we switched it was my face), it was as though he were saying '_that doesn't make any sense'_.

"Since we have no information on the Organization we'll just have to focus on something else for the moment!" I suggested.

"...but what...?"

_If I'm a goddess why do I feel so powerless..._


	21. John Smith returns

"Maybe we should try and find a way to get Haruhi and Kyon back to normal if it's even possible," Koizumi stated.

"What do you mean 'if it's possible'?" I asked.

"Haruhi's power was what made them swap bodies, but now that power is divided between the two of them, it's quite possible that they'll never get back to normal."

"So we're (probably) stuck like this...forever..."

"It is a distinct possibility," Nagato stated, "But there is still the chance that the two will find a way to over come this trial."

_So Nagato thinks we'll be able to return to normal... in that case we probably will, she hasn't steered me wrong before._

Still something isn't right in the air. Haruhi realized what it was before I did, "Shouldn't Koizumi be badly injured right now? He was dying only two hours ago... how can he already be better?"

"I didn't notice..." Koizumi said quietly, "There's only one way something like this big would happen."

_If he's thinking what I'm thinking, this story was finally turning to give us some luck._

He continued, "One of you used Haruhi's power to heal me, and none of us realized it."

"That means it's still working, we have a chance," Haruhi said.

"Any chance you can tell which of them did it?" Koizumi asked Nagato.

The incredible girl shook her head and replied, "No, I can not be certain, but I believe it may have been him."

Haruhi asked, "You mean Kyon?"

Nagato nodded a faint nod.

"So Kyon saved my life," Koizumi said, sounding a little happy, of course I'd be happy too if I were rescued by someone.

"He seems to be able to use this power more naturally than Haruhi ever has," Nagato stated.

_For some reason I have the feeling that I've forgotten something very important, what could it be..._

"Are you trying to say that it _wasn't_ Haruhi's power to begin with?"

Nagato remains silent, as if assessing the situation.

_Why can't I remember, I know it's important, something about when I was young... Why can't I remember?_

"But that's impossible!" Mikuru said, probably louder than she meant.

"No it's quite possible," Koizumi replied after a moment of thought, "The first time that Haruhi met Kyon was three years ago, around the same time that Haruhi's power was revealed, for most of his early life Kyon didn't believe in the supernatural, thus this power wouldn't be much use to him and so he passed it on to her subconsciously. The only thing that stands to be inconsistent with known events is that at the aforementioned time Kyon had already known about the existence of supernatural things and would have no reason to give up the power."

Everyone had been staring at him, but now they took a moment to think '_that may actually be possible_', before turning to stare at me.

_I've finally remembered... the Important thing I'd forgotten, a childhood memory I'd never understood. Now it made perfect sense, in a freaky kind of way._

...

_I was in my room listening to music, when suddenly a strange-yet-familiar man appears beside my bed._

_"I don't have much time, listen, my name is John Smith and I'm from the future. You have a very special power... with it you can control the fate of the world, and a time will come when you're asked to make a difficult decision. At that time I want you to make the right choice, in the future I came from... you made the wrong decision. You'll forget all about me... but I just wanted you to know 'I believe in you'."_

_I looked at John, if my life were an anime my eyes would have probably been sparkling. I waited for him to say more, like what I had to choose or what my power was, but he simply winked at me before several people in jumpsuits grabbed him and started to drag him away._

_John Smith looked at the strangers, and then at me, "It looks like I've overstayed my welcome..., so long my friend."_

_And then they were all gone._

_...  
_

"It's true," I say to everyone else, "That power belongs to me."

_The time for me to make that decision hasn't come yet..._


	22. oh my God

**_(A/N: This will probably be the last chapter... I mean what else can I do after breaking the two most important rules of the Haruhi world [1:Haruhi must not know she has any power, 2:Kyon must have no power besides his influence over Haruhi] please review, You'll find out a few interesting things in this chapter... I think... after all I am just making it up on the spot [in other words I don't know what's going to happen yet]. The Idea that I said I had for the end a few chapters back was just the power belonging to Kyon instead of Haruhi... so everything in this chapter probably came to me while I was drinking hot chocolate this morning... I'm not really sure. Oh and be prepared for a badly written romantic moment...)_**

...

My mind was in overload, who's wouldn't be. The power I just found out I had a few hours ago was probably actually Kyon's, does that even make any sense? _Any sense at all? None? I thought so. _

Kyon himself had just confirmed it, which only confused me even more because he's the one that told me it was mine. _So... did he lie to me?_

"I remember everything now," He said, though I have no idea why, but continued, "Koizumi, you've often said that these powers are god-like. That would be because I am a God."

Mikuru dropped her cup of tea and took a small spit take, "What! Y-you you're a g-g-god?"

"Yes, but I came down to Earth from the Heavens and erased my own memories, as well as gave some people memories of knowing me and gave my power away," Kyon replied, and before one of us could ask 'why' he answered the question, "Because _I fell in love_ with a girl, and all of this happened three years ago. I gave Haruhi only a portion of my power, because I would need the rest to keep everyone from noticing that they didn't have any Idea who I was or where I came from and staying off the radar from things like the Organization or the data entity, think about it... none of you even know my real name, but the people I had to change the memories of the most were the people I'd chosen to act as my parents."

"Who did you fall in love with?" One of us asked, or maybe all of us asked at the same time, I could hardly tell.

"I would think it'd be obvious, but guess I'll tell you anyway," He replied, "The only girl I know with a smile more beautiful than any angel's, and isn't afraid to be herself no matter what happens. The love of my life is none other than Haruhi Suzumiya."

My face turned red with blush, I mean sure I've been thinking about how much I loved him but if he's telling the truth about being a god... he completely out classed me. _we couldn't be together._

"Haruhi,_ please don't be afraid of me_," Kyon looked at me with a sad gaze, "Through every event that's transpired, _every time_ you _drove me crazy_,_ every time _you did _something stupid _or _weird_ with my power...I kept _loving you_... No I loved you even more! I can only ask of you, do you love me as well?"

It was all to sudden, everything. Everyone was staring at us. I was frozen with shock.

"I suppose it would be easier if we were alone and back in our original bodies?" He said looking me right in the eyes. I nodded, and he winked as he told everybody else at the table, "We'll be taking our leave then, see you much later in the time stream."

He snapped his (er... my) fingers and we both vanished from their sights. It was an exhilarating experience.

"Now to get us back to normal..." he muttered, "I'll have to move your soul over to this body then mine into that one... This may hurt a bit."

It didn't hurt at all, I blacked out the instant he stuck his (or my) hand through my (rather his) chest.

...

My eyes opened, only to see the monotone colors of the SOS Brigade clubroom.

_So it was all just a dream... but it seemed so real._

"_I wish_ I could tell you it was just a dream," Kyon's voice came from the corner of the room where he was sitting in Yuki's chair.

"You're saying it's real?" I asked, not even realizing he'd replied to my thoughts, when he nodded I continued, "Yuki being an _alien_? (he nods) Mikuru being _from the future_? (he nods again) Koizumi being an _esper with lame powers_? (another nod) You being..."

_I can't even say it_, he nods anyway.

"Don't worry I plan to fix everything back to normal once I get your answer, you'll go on causing _chaos_ with my power that you don't know you have thinking you're a normal girl, and I'll be chasing you from behind the scenes thinking_ I'm_ a _normal_ human boy. No one will know the truth about me, and it'll stay that way, until I remember the truth myself," Kyon said. His eyes betrayed sorrow.

_He wants the world to be the way it was before any of this happened! but isn't it so much more interesting like this! I give up I can't hope to understand how he feels...he's gone through much more than I he want's to keep troubling himself, while I unknowingly cause it...who'd wish for such a thing. Only him, because he's one of a kind._

"My answer?" I asked.

"To the question I asked you."

"You should know that already! The answer to that question will never change no mater how many times you ask! _The answer is Yes! Yes I love you, and I always will!_" I shouted at him, I added with a few tears, "And _don't you forget that_, _even if you erase your memory._"

"I won't," he replied.

He opened up his hand to reveal a glowing blue-ish sphere, he handed it to me, "This is the portion of my power I let you have before, please keep it so that a part of me can always be with you, my angel."

"Of course."

...

...

...

I woke up at home, I'd had a weird dream, but I couldn't remember what it was about. _How strange._

Well no use dwelling on the past, today I had a wonderful plan for the SOS Brigade. And I wouldn't let a weird dream ruin it.


	23. Epilouge

**_(A/N:EPILOUGE! this crazy story is officially over!)_**

...

Today had been just like every other day in my officially screwed up life. I walked up that stupid hill to get to school, I sat through all of my class's completely bored out of my mind, then I went to the clubroom just to put up with the same Haruhi-crap I usually do. Of course she probably would murder me if I_ didn't_ go to the clubroom.

But... I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something. Something big.

An image of Haruhi shouting flashed before my eyes, a memory? A dream? A memory of a dream?

_"The answer is Yes! Yes I love you, and I always will,_ and _don't you forget that!"_

_defiantly a dream, _I thought.

_"I won't."_

That had been my reply in the dream, _hadn't it._

_Well it looks like I haven't forgotten... even if it was just a dream._

...just a dream? Somehow that didn't seem to fit.

_..._

_..._

_Haruhi, I didn't forget, and I never will._

_Because you asked me not to._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_


End file.
